A Slytherin Beginning
by osirisdragon675
Summary: What if Voldemort's killing curse that fateful night didnt work? What if at the moment of truth something interfered with the casting? What would happen to Harry then?
1. Chapter 1

**On October 31st 1981 at 8:30 pm in Godric's Hollow, Wales, a young red headed woman stood in front of a tall, pale, bald, snakelike man.**

"**Stand aside, you stupid girl… Stand aside, now…"**

"**Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"**

"**Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light. Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead.**

"**Now for you, young Harry. I cannot have an equal to face me one day, now can I?" The snake faced, red eyed, Dark Lord Voldemort said cruelly. **

**He trained his wand on the 15 month old Harry Potter and uttered the two most feared words in the wizarding world.**

"**Avada Kedavr… ah choo."**

**A bright green flash of light filled with red and gold sparks shot out the end of his wand and headed straight toward the child. As it hit the child, a bright green sphere of light formed around the boy. There was a surge of power that knocked even the greatest dark wizard in a century on his ass. His red snakelike eyes widened comically before he realized that he had better apparate out before the house collapsed. With a thought he was gone, not realizing that there wasn't a body, and the Avada Kedavra curse never leaves a body behind…**

**ASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASB**

**He arrived at his secret base and immediately relaxed into a silver recliner and called for a house elf.**

"**Motty." He shouted. There was a loud POP in front of him, causing him to draw his wand and point it at the house-elf that stood there.**

"**What can Motty do for you, Master?" the elf asked nervously.**

"**Get me a wine glass and some old wine from Lucius' manor." He ordered, "And make it quick or you will meet the same end your old masters did."**

**POP. Voldemort leaned back in his chair comfortably and did a quick scan of his surroundings before closing his eyes and releasing a comfortable sigh. POP. He cracked open an eye and, upon spotting Motty, he reached out for the glass.**

"**Here you are, Master. Mister Lucius told Motty to give Master a special drink. So Motty took the wine from Mister Lucius." The little elf stuttered nervously.**

"**Hmm, that was quite kind of him." Voldemort commented calmly and was about to take a sip before he realized what he just said. 'Wait a minute, Lucius does not _do_ kind.' **

"**Virus reprehendo" he muttered as he waved his wand over the wine. The wine changed from red to green.**

"**Attero virus" he said offhandedly before saying "Alicia reprehendo."**

**Upon the first spell the wine flashed blue and then turned red again. On the second spell the red wine turned silver.**

"**Attero alicia." With that the currently silver wine changed back to red.**

**He took a sip from his wine glass and savored the taste while lost in thought. 'Hmm one down one to go. You're next Longbottom.'**

**With that thought, he stood up and called his Death Eaters to him. After waiting several minutes for all of the Death Eaters to arrive he called his only friend from his youth. Seth Srejyarmah. His only friend since he was first brought into the orphanage. The one who helped him hold onto his vengeance to the orphanage master who abused him. The one who helped his flight into darkness and the only one to delve as deeply into the Dark Arts as he did since the first Dark Wizard ever to exist since the beginning of magic itself. It had made perfect sense when they were teens, to become blood brothers. He was Tom's blood brother. The most Slytherin bastard you could ever hope to find. More than Tom himself, and he was the heir of Slytherin before he made Seth his brother. That was one reason he made him his brother, and why he was the only man that he trusted to give him advice and to drink himself stupid with. This was the only person he trusted with the knowledge of his Horcruxes, their locations, how they're made, and their destruction.**

**Seth Srejyarmah, the one true Slytherin, was a 5'11 man with black hair, emerald green snakelike eyes, and more knowledge of the Dark Arts of the world than his brother Tom could ever hope to have. But aside from that, he also had a massive lightning bolt shaped scar running down the right side of his face from above the eyebrow to his chin. He believed that this was from the bright green, red, and gold light that he saw in his dreams every night as a child. As for the name Seth… that wouldn't show up if he took a heritage potion…**

**Lord Voldemort stood in front of his followers with a look of triumph on his face as he told them of his success.**

"**Loyal Death Eaters, I stand before you tonight, triumphant, because I have just defeated who I believe to be the prophecy child, Harry Potter."**

"**Brother," Seth shouted over the excited muttering of the Death Eaters, "You remember what my thoughts are on this matter of the prophecy."**

"**Yes, I do. And I plan on listening to your advice Brother. Death Eaters, tonight we kill Neville Longbottom." He roared to his followers.**

**ASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASBASB**

**5 minutes later, outside of Longbottom Manor, Voldemort, his brother, and his followers appeared with a POP.**

"**Now, does everyone remember the plan?" Voldemort asked.**

"**Yes." All the Death Eaters shouted.**

"**Great. Now, everyone remember, the boy is mine." Voldemort said confidently.**

**They hurried quietly toward the Manor, checking for traps and guards on the way. In moments they were in front of the Manor's doors trying to disable the wards that kept them out. Suddenly, in a deafening BOOM the wards came down killing three Death Eaters in the resulting shockwave. Hurriedly, Voldemort and his followers ran inside only to be met with lethal spells coming from the Longbottom's in return, the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. fired the cruciatus as often as possible blanketing the room in spell fire. In a matter of seconds the spells stopped coming for them as they heard the, in their opinion, sweet sound of agonizing screams. Voldemort, who wasn't stopped by the pathetic spells that were shot at his followers, was already upstairs looking for the Longbottom boy. In mere seconds, he was standing in front of the boy's bedroom door. Quickly he blew the door open and, seeing the baby he started the incantation.**

"**Avada Kedav…"**

"**Master!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed stupidly.**

"**Rrrr, What!" Voldemort yelled.**

**A green beam of light exploded from the end of his wand and hurtled across the room towards young Neville. In a blinding flash of green, red, and gold light the boy was gone.**

**"Um... n- noth- nothing master." Lucius stuttered nervously.**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES---_

_Well do you like it or hate it? this is the first story I have tried writing, so please don't be to harsh with flames. My old name is Slipher675 if you want me to repost that story here. I made this name because of problems regarding passwords... Anywayz if u like or hate tell me.  
Thanks for reading my first chapter. don't expect quick updates because I don't have a very good mind for writing. So please review. Blkdragon675._


	2. Chapter 2

Look, guys I'm sorry but I can't keep writing. I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but I'm not the most creative person and can't write much about anything for long. My main idea for this was to have the training in the past as the 'Power He Knows Not' but well... It didn't quite work. If you guys noticed, I borrowed a bit of the idea from Egyptian Flame, yes I did ask permission, but once again I am sorry. For the other one, it was mostly just a random idea that popped into my head, what if Voldie and Harry were raised as brothers and Neville was raised thinking his name was Alastor Moody? I had no plan, and only one chapter, so its damn near a clean slate. To everyone that added me to alerts or other things, I am flattered and very, truly sorry but I just can't pump out anymore and haven't been able to for two years. If anyone wants to continue it or rewrite it, then go hard and enjoy. This goes for both of them. Just tell me and I'll take down the story. I am putting this up as an entire story as well as on the other one. Look, the entire reason for this chapter/story was to become a beta reader, I can read 'em better than I can write 'em and if you guys want... even if I'm not an "official" ff.nazi... sorry I mean beta reader, I'll do it for anyone who asks... as long as it isn't slash, or if I tell you that I don't know anything about the story then you tell me where I can get background info, and I'll get back to you in a day or three. Also, if it is a story with other languages than English then I will need to know where to find an online translator. And, fair warning, I am not good at punctuation, just capitals and spelling. But all I got to say for now is... PEACE OUT GUYS! CHAT WITH YA WHEN I CHAT WITH YA!


End file.
